


鼠年吉祥

by 20st_BLUE_Station



Series: 霜序拾參- [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20st_BLUE_Station/pseuds/20st_BLUE_Station
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyu/HueningKai
Series: 霜序拾參- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638187
Kudos: 5





	鼠年吉祥

C1.

**_*它们想撕开我的脑袋，踏着我黏腻的脑浆出逃。_ **

.

满是壁癌攀附的墙早就没了它原来的样子，洁白光滑的壁面变的斑驳坑巴，掺著被烟薰过和岁月的痕迹使它泛了起噁酸的黄，腐败的模样像极了在自己手上暂停跳动的鼠辈内脏，但崔范奎不讨厌，他其实很喜欢老旧公寓内的潮湿味，不懂为什么其他人都觉得这种味道不舒服，或许，是因为他们总是向阳吧，崔范奎知道自己大半个身子都阴暗又潮湿，或许连心理都有问题，他不知道。別人也不知道，在他脑海深处有一大票黑色念头，随时能冲破他的头倾泻而出。

记得起初，他还能用自己来克制那些恶魔，毕竟生锈美工刀的触感太疼了，崔范奎深刻记得被磨钝的刀尖躜入自己肌肤那股干涩又热辣的痛感，舍不得将他们落在小老鼠或是其他那些热血动物身上，那些铁锈粉末和迟钝的刀尖，即便在自己的手臂上留下痕迹，別人也不会知道，只要他不脱下他的外套，但后来，白皙的双臂几乎要被血色的线条给填满，在家外角落的动物尸体也多了起来，附近的土堆全是崔范奎用来安置牠们的"坟墓"。他不知道自己怎么回事，明明小时候很爱惜玩偶的，怎么现在甚至能玩弄那些小生命呢?腥色黏腻的画面在他眼前反复，他的视野变的只有灰白和鲜红，外人觉得他过於冷漠压抑甚至诡异，但他只想保护好自己尚未痊愈、满是疤痕的手臂和最爱他的妈妈。

看着那道没了玻璃窗阻隔，轻易投射进墙上的光，崔范奎踏着因为掉漆而落下的白灰，不快不慢的走出单元大门。

  
.  
  
  
出门左拐步行五分钟到达公交站、513号公车，会到妈妈所在的医院，洁白的建筑物、象征干净的消毒酒精味、和那些匆匆忙忙的医生及护士，是崔范奎几乎每天都会看见的景象，他提著隔壁邻居要送给妈妈的水果礼盒往熟悉的电梯口走。

  
"是小葵啊，妈妈刚吃完中餐的药，到点午觉了。"

  
见身边的护士姊姊认出了自己，崔范奎只给出了淡淡的微笑并朝她点头，因为也不是主顾护士，所以没有向她没有多问母亲今天的状况，到达楼层就自己走了出去。轻声推开房门，妈妈果然臥在床上，闭目养著神，崔范奎走近，将果篮放在一边的桌上，替妈妈捻了捻被角，坐在一旁的椅子上，拿出抽屉里的水果刀开始削起了果皮。

小刀也是邻居阿姨买来的，当崔范奎去上学，她就会代替自己来陪妈妈聊聊天、做些基本的监护工作，房里的东西都是她在换新，妈妈住院以前，阿姨是她唯一的朋友，两人常一起出门买菜，这点崔范奎还是知道的，他很感谢邻居阿姨，替他减轻了很多他其实也不应该承受的负担。

刚买没多久甚至也没使用过几次的小刀刀锋非常锋利，整个刀面都闪着崭新的铁质光芒，崔范奎放下了削了一半的梨，开始看起那把刀，葱白的指头点了点刀尖，留下了几个轻微不易见的小红点，接着他伸出舌尖，正想将留在刀面上的梨汁给舔了个净，就听见从远处传来的脚步和交谈声，崔范奎又默默拿起了被几只果蝇占领的水梨，暗下眼神继续瓜分起它。

  
"...所以107房患者的剂量能慢慢减轻了，和家属通知我们会持续观察，病情和生活习惯控制好不过半年后就能出院了..."

  
外头传进来的闷声语气听起来有些疲倦，崔范奎切下了一块梨放在刀面送进自己嘴里，还在享受著嘴里的丝丝甜味，身后的门就被推开了。

他没有回头，而是先站起身，将水果放到盘子上才转回头看向医生和护士，这个大夫他看过很多遍了，大概是妈妈的主治医师。

――崔连准。崔范奎再次看向他別在胸前的金属名牌，掛出了他面对陌生人一贯露出的微笑。

  
"109房，"他催促著护士，拿过病历表就按出了原子笔芯，低著头开口:

  
"范奎来了啊，最近和妈妈相处起来感觉怎么样了？有什么特殊情况吗？"

  
"...我昨天刚放假，但刚才出门张阿姨说妈妈前阵子郁期增长了。"

  
言下之意就是崔范奎对他母亲最近的行径不甚了解，虽然不放假也会来陪妈妈，但妈妈不是在睡觉就是去接受治疗，两人能交谈的时间少之又少，崔连准闻言点了点头，回忆过这一个礼拜的病房案例，在纸上留下了几行字便抬起头与崔范奎对视。

  
"我知道了，谢谢你，"他露出了明朗的笑容，和崔范奎的不太一样，看起来像是发自内心对崔范奎提起嘴角的，换去身上的衣著，还挺像位漂亮的天使。

随后崔范奎看着他从白袍口袋拿出一颗水果糖递到自己面前。

  
"吶，保护妈妈的奖励。"

  
他小心翼翼地接过，小心地不让风衣外套的袖口提起，把手上的伤口露出。

  
今天是桃子味的，崔范奎看着那颗在淡粉色包装纸里也同样是淡粉色的硬糖，举手让它曝在阳光下，感受它在自己手心里慢慢变得黏稠，他用力捏了捏，直到软黏的糖体扩散至包装各个角落，看来就像那些从自己和小老鼠体内流出的鲜血一样。

  
.

  
"妈妈的病情好转很多，这些都多亏了范奎的陪伴和照顾。"

  
崔范奎坐在诊间的软沙发上，看着崔连准，他边翻著资料边温柔的和自己谈话。

已经是常态了，这样的对话。崔范奎能感觉到他是一个很温柔的人，妈妈好像也很喜欢他，不过谁不是呢，他把玩着崔连准送给自己的棒棒糖，回想着听过有关崔医生的话，全都是赞美，年纪轻轻就当上第一医院的精神科医师，不只内科，外科他也有所涉略，人也又高又帅，待人还温柔...总之崔范奎知道他是很厉害的人，所以把妈妈交给他，他很放心。

崔范奎闻言笑了笑，露出了少见的露齿笑，这让崔连准有些惊喜，本来一直觉得这小孩因为家庭生长环境可能心里多少也会有点问题的，现在看来可能稳重的程度还是比较高，他在心里默默想到。

  
"所以，范奎最近在学校也都不错吗?功课难不难？"

  
还是和他扯起了家常，崔连准掌握过崔范奎的家庭状况，除了妈妈和邻居，他身边确实没有长者能关心他，因为情形特殊，崔连准作为他母亲的主治医师当然也自发成为了关注崔范奎成长过程的半监护者，看他的情绪起伏和外在状态也不像是会有突发行动或课外玩乐的孩子，就算再稳重，崔连准还是明确知道崔范奎不过是个才18、9岁的高中生，在人格和个性都已明确、稳定发展的情况下，他认为他还是有必要注意一下这位外在气质过於阴郁的男孩。

  
"嗯，都很好。"他没有多言，崔范奎实在挺讨厌让別人了解的，不管是外在或内在，即便只是这种无关紧要的课业问题、即便是温柔的崔医生，他仍旧厌恶那份赤裸的透风感，厌恶自己的疤痕被扒开，展露在別人面前。

崔连准听他明显有意疏远自己的话语，无奈的提了提嘴角，在键盘上打资料的手指也慢了下来，他抬起眼皮看了看坐在自己斜对面的男孩：浅蓝色的风衣外套看起来有些旧了，外套拉鍊总是拉到最上方，连带颈间也一同被高领子盖住，不论是白到透红的耳尖、长到盖住眉眼的黑发，或是过於纤细的体型，无一不在展现崔范奎极有可能被作为校园霸凌对象的弱点，但眼神和语气确实不像。崔连准在内心下着定论，最终还是给了晚饭钱，让他可以随时离开，结束了今天的问候。

  
.

  
过了正午，太阳从正上头掉到了斜下方，崔范奎还没回家，闲来无事地独自在医院周遭游荡著，口袋里的一只手紧紧攥著刚才崔连准给的纸钞，盘想着晚饭的著落，走着走着就看见了那坐位于医院花园内的鱼池，他像被施咒了一般，直直朝着那方向走去，另一只握着美工刀的手慢慢推动了刀片的卡榫。

崔连准刚胡乱吃过他的午餐，为了準备下午不间断的诊单，想提前下楼买点暖胃的热饮，却在饮料机旁的角落看见熟悉的身影，崔范奎站在垃圾桶前不知道在做什么，崔连准尽量不被他发现地移动着步伐到距离他身后不远的柱子旁，他脚旁的泥土地上有水滴过的痕迹，深一块浅一块的，所以他想崔范奎应该待在那有段时间了，只是到底在做什么，全被他薄弱的背影给盖住了，崔连准一点也看不到。

  
抓紧、敲晕，再下刀。

  
崔范奎看着自己手里已经晕过去的鱼，再往旁边垃圾桶一瞥看到刚才光是被捏住就已经爆裂的小鱼，想着果然还是得拿大只点的才好玩。娴熟地抓着那条刚脱水晕去不久的大鱼，掏出口袋里的美工刀就朝着牠身上划，因为刀生锈了，崔范奎不知道自己轻轻划鱼会不会有感觉，他只知道要是用在自己身上，得狠狠刻下去才会冒血刺痛，被自己抓在手里的鱼身还在微微颤动，因为鱼不会闭眼，所以崔范奎拿自己的手掌盖住了牠的眼才动刀；鱼也不会闭嘴，但牠却发不出声音，只会残喘著对牠来说稀薄无用的空气，在锈了的廉价美工刀下被迫结束自己无知悲惨的一生。

抬头看着渐暗的天，崔范奎才将被自己切成肉泥的鱼扔进了一旁的垃圾桶，收起美工刀连带自己沾著血水的手一同放进了外套口袋，走时慢悠悠的，一点也不像刚残害过两条小生命的人，安然地离开时却没看见伫立在自己身后的崔连准。

崔连准没想到看完最后一位病人再次下楼时崔范奎还在那儿，看着他前脚一离去崔连准后脚便跟上想看他刚才这么长一段时间到底在做些什么，没想到一走近，他立刻捂起嘴干呕了一声。

——他看见一条破碎的鱼淌着血水，牠零碎的肉末被分散在垃圾堆之中，凄凉却又恶心至极，先不说已不成形的身体，连牠的两只眼睛都被黏在了垃圾桶周边，还不像是刻意，看来就是被挖出来后随意丟的，崔连准紧闭上双眼，上一秒出现的恐怖画面却还在自己漆黑的眼前回映。

难道是范奎做的吗？崔连准脑中浮现他羸弱的身影、淡雅的笑容，不知怎地突然起了一手疙瘩，但他不想先怀疑崔范奎，只能在心里决定从明天开始要仔细、缜密地观察他，一边恳切希望，那个看来有些忧郁却干净又安静的男孩不要变成他脑中臆想出的危险人物。

  
.

  
之后的几天，崔范奎都因为放假而有空閒到医院陪妈妈，因为没看清楚崔连准审察般的眼神，他还是偶尔玩着口袋里的美工刀，这已经是他的习惯了，所以即便他换了一件外套，那把美工刀依旧被他放到了新外套的左边口袋里。

和妈妈短暂的聊过天，目送妈妈去治疗之后，崔范奎又被领到了崔连准的看诊间。

气氛不知为何，比起平时冷了一些，崔范奎也是会读空气看眼色的人，他立刻感觉到崔医生的目光比平常更锋利了一些，大概是工作多了，感到疲惫了吧，他没想太多，又惯性婆娑起口袋里刀片的卡榫。

  
"范奎啊，"崔连准开口，双目没再像平时一样边分心思望着电脑，而是转移到崔范奎身上，直盯他面著地板的脸庞。

  
闻声，崔范奎抬起头，对上崔连准的眼睛，那副平常带着暖气的眼神今天看起来格外严肃，崔范奎没有直视別人双目的习惯，只看了一眼就又快速低下头，在椅子上的身子畏缩著，模样像极了被无情大雨淋湿的小猫，崔连准才意识到自己大概是认真过头了，放轻了语调和眼神，走到他身边蹲下，取得能和崔范奎平视的角度。

  
"范奎平时自己在家会寂寞吗？"崔连准托起腮帮子，想尽量在孩子面前开朗些，但崔范奎还是那副冷漠的目光，握着美工刀的左手也因为无法避开的问答而紧张地缩了缩。

  
"喜欢小动物吗？小狗..或是小猫那类的？...啊，你別太紧张啊，我没別的意思，只是想说范奎如果觉得寂寞，我几个朋友都有领养机构的联系方式，能给你领一只小家伙陪陪你，嗯？范奎觉得怎么样？"

  
崔连准用著平时对崔范奎的语气和他说话，比起医生他更像个邻家哥哥，温柔地让崔范奎无意识放松了身体，待他厘清的来意，想了一想还是摇摇头，因为他知道养宠物要花很多钱，他是绝对养不起的，还不如抓免费的来玩，就算真的弄死了也没人会过问或在乎。

在等待回答的崔连准当然不知道他这番想法，只能凭著还没有足够证据能证明的答案，以为崔范奎或许正是因为讨厌小动物才可能做出那些事，他放进心里记着，又给了崔范奎几张纸钞吃饭，目送他离去诊间。

时间到了傍晚，崔连准一如往常要到茶水间，冲杯咖啡小憩一会儿，却模糊地听见了一旁小护士们的声音。

  
"妳也有看见吗？天哪，可真是要给我吓死..."

  
"看见了啊，我去之前都没人给我说，我也差点晕倒在那了...没想到现在还有这种病患吗..."

  
崔连准竖起耳朵微微靠近才听清楚，今天在后院大楼的角落被发现有两只松鼠尸体躺在那，一只是整只被剖开的，另一只全身布满刀痕，也看不出个形体了。崔连准听了两手一抖，杯中的咖啡还溅出了一点到白袍上，他又想起了崔范奎，下班前还抱着相信绝对不会是他的想法到监控室调了监视器，才发现今天连带前一次杀鱼的人，真的都是崔范奎，崔连准松开了握着鼠标的手，捏了捏紧皱的眉心，脑中全是他淡然的步伐和离去时因为毫无波动而诡异到了极点的神情。

C2

**_*小王子能爱上玫瑰、驯服狐狸，我却只有把生锈的小刀，和一颗残破不堪的心。_**

.

又过了一天，崔连准彻夜未眠，只要一闭上双眼，脑中就是被分尸在垃圾桶的鱼、全身包裹著血红色的松鼠和崔范奎的脸。  
接连几天下来的遭遇，让崔连准不得不开始假设起崔范奎心理是有问题的，和他母亲一样，现在只是不知道除了这个倾向他还有哪些症状。

作为还算有点经验的身心医师，崔连准开始回忆起他治疗过的其他幼儿青少年病患，试图在他们身上和之前在研讨会上看过的案例去思考，但因为观察不足，他对崔范奎的认识也太过浅薄，所以那些空想根本无法成立。崔连准只能暂时放下这些思绪，动了动僵了整晚的身体，起身简单整理过自己就出门上班了。

还没到医院，崔连准就不断接到从医院过来的电话，多半是病患家属探望或是柜台门诊的小问题，他都用口头解决了，但当他一到医院大门，就见一位护士就匆忙从里头跑了出来，手着急地一边追一边拍著自己的车窗，崔连准就算是想去停车也被搞得无法前行，只好摇下车窗看着来人，但窗外的小护士一看自己发青的眼圈又迟疑著不敢说话，崔连准也因为崔范奎和昨晚的失眠变得毫无耐心等待，於是率先开了口。

  
"崔..崔医生..."

  
"妳到诊间等我，我先停车，别急。"

  
"可、可是...."不等她说完，崔连准就拉起车窗把车开走了，留下小护士留在原地，手上的病历都被捏起了皱折。

  
.

  
"109房患者，失血过多，抢救无效，要宣布死亡了，家属到了吗？"

  
崔范奎抖著身体站在门边最角落，手毫无知觉的被护士姐姐拉着到了妈妈身边，看着白色大布旁露出的一只手，他甚至连开口说自己是家属的力气都没了，崔范奎伸出手握起她，盖在上面的布就落下了一点，死白的皮肉上布满了一道道长痕，还有些坑洞，再拉起一些，妈妈纤细的侧腰就也暴露在外，他不知道发生了什么，但长短深浅不一的痕迹让他想起了几个礼拜前被自己握在手里的鱼，好像也是长这个样子，也像妈妈这样，是全身被划满了刀痕，不成模样的吧。

  
"哈哈哈哈....啊！！啊啊啊啊！！！！"

  
崔范奎猛地趴上病床，紧紧拥住已经没了气息的妈妈，他越想越觉得恶心，那些曾经被他玩弄致死的动物，他的妈妈现在竟然也变得和牠们一样，这是报应吗？是因为他不乖，妈妈才这样惩罚他吗？但那些都不是他的本意啊，妈妈怎么能这样擅自做主呢？崔范奎摇着头，拚命喊着，想让妈妈睁开眼睛，但就算使尽全身力气想抱紧妈妈，但妈妈仍然没有清醒，他依旧被医护人员无情地拉开，任由护士姊姊将自己抱进怀中，感受到温度的同时使他更加崩溃，几年来巩固好的高墙，就这样轻易地被推倒，失声痛哭的那一刻，崔范奎也错过了和妈妈的最后一次见面。

.

  
"躁期亢奋过度，把自己刺死了。"

  
崔连准回忆著护士的话，早知道是人命关天的事，他就会好好听护士开口说完的，他捏著眉心惋惜着已經无法挽回的事实，边想着事态的严重，尤其死者还是崔范奎的母亲，他想到几分钟前护士给自己看的病房监控，崔范奎母亲拿着破碎的玻璃碎片一道一道在自己身上划，那在画面上模糊却肉眼可见的狂躁笑容，毫无章法及力度的动作和崔范奎伤害小动物时的状态简直没有两样，只是因为是施展在自己身上，所以整个过程看来更加弔诡，连带想起刚在病房小孩崩溃的模样，崔连准头更疼了。起身走到他们安置崔范奎的那间房间，被注射镇定剂的人就算闭着眼睛，眉头仍是深锁著的，崔连准替他捻了被角，拍了拍他无意识发抖的身子，握起他冰凉的手，吩咐护士排开自己午后的行程，就坐在床边等着崔范奎醒来。

  
.

  
崔范奎做了一个梦，是一个很长很长的梦。

在梦里，他还黏在妈妈怀中，玩着爸爸送的玩具，但他开始发现他怎么也无法离开妈妈怀中，也怎么都看不清爸爸的脸庞，手上的玩偶也不断被换成课本、铅笔、计算机、那把美工刀、和各种濒临垂死边缘的小动物，在迅速变化的晕眩感让他近乎崩溃的时候，他拿到了一颗糖，就在这一瞬间，让崔范奎想到了崔连准，想起了他温柔的声音和眼神，接着那颗糖自己突破了包装，像小鸡戳破蛋壳获得新生一样，它进了自己嘴里，崔范奎说不出是什么味道，却觉得很甜，甜到让自己忘了所有不快乐，下一秒在他面前的所有东西却又都消失，接着他掉进了一个充斥著白色的空间，和医院一模一样，却没有消毒药水的味道，他伸手打开在自己浮现面前的盒子，里面明明什么都没有，崔范奎却感到异常温暖，像被妈妈抱着一样舒服....

妈妈....  


“嗯...妈妈...！”

  
崔范奎睁开双眼，一瞬间还以为自己还在梦里那个白色空间，身边除了一道光线，其他什么都没有，他想活动身子，却发现自己的右手被人握住了，抬眼一看才发现是崔连准。

他温厚的手掌包裹著自己的，崔范奎才感觉到自己的手似乎过於冰冷，没有让他有过多时间思考，这份静谧就被崔连准的浅眠给打断了。

崔连准睡眠一向浅短，感受到手掌的震动，他就立马睁开了眼，只见崔范奎泛着红还微微发肿的眼眶此刻正对着自己，神情不太友善，但也没挣脱自己握着他的手，崔连准一时之间说不出什么安慰他的话语，只能让自己的手过渡点温暖给此刻还极度脆弱敏感的崔范奎。

看过崔连准眼神中透露出的担心，崔范奎随即低下头盯着两人交缠的手，好在外套的袖子并没有因为自己的移动而往上提，崔连准应该还没看见自己的伤，他在心里松了一口气，就下意识动了动被握住的手。  


“......”

  
两人持续无言，但崔连准在下一秒放开了手，一方面是他感受到崔范奎的动作；一方面是自己的手心也开始冒汗，他不好意思将汗水沾到崔范奎手上。

“...妈..妈妈...”崔范奎还在这个恍惚间，没想被松开的意思，想用力去抓崔连准已经离开的手却摸了个空，就和刚才一样，他止住的泪水再次溢出眼眶，嘴唇轻声吐著別走，双手一边捏紧了纯白色的被子。

崔连准一看他又哭了，吓得立马又给出自己的手，并起身将他搂进怀中，轻轻拍打着崔范奎的背，想尽量安抚住他。

  
“没事，没事了...不哭啊，我在这，乖啊...”

  
此刻除了这些话崔连准也想不出別的，因为他母亲死了是事实，但维持住崔范奎的情绪也是自己这个当下最重要的工作，好在在自己的轻抚下，没过多久怀里的人又没了安静了下来，崔连准将他放倒回床上，出了房间回到办公室，独自思考起崔范奎妈妈的后事，因为不是直系亲属，崔连准只能让朋友帮自己看好丧礼程序和地点，剩下的得等崔范奎醒来，并且镇定好情绪之后才能带着他簽字确认。

但一想到男孩崩溃的样子，崔连准才放松的眉头又深锁了起来，仔细想想其实他根本也没立场去跟崔范奎安慰什么，一切只能照着既定程序走，就算崔范奎不肯他也得做，但这些沉重的过程对一个受过刺激还有不少伤害前科的青少前来说简直太过残忍，崔连准实在不知道应该如何是好，愣是坐在办公室思考到天色渐暗，等到护士来通报自己崔范奎已经醒过来的消息，崔连准还是没想到个能给崔范奎减轻点伤害的方法。

  
.

是夜。

崔范奎看着面前的饭菜没吃过几口，坐了两个小时，只将一旁迷你瓶装的乳酸饮料给饮尽了。崔连准查完房，便带着自己的东西到崔范奎的房间，看着他桌上一动没动的饭菜，不著痕迹地呼出了一口气，他将公事包放在门边，走到了崔范奎身边。

  
"范奎啊...没有胃口吗？"

  
崔范奎没有说话，也没有将视线从窗外看回来，只是用微乎其微的幅度摆了摆头，崔连准看着，该无奈也不是，因为真的挺心疼的，也不再强要他说话，传了信息给下属，让他们五分钟后到这收拾之后，站到了崔范奎面前。

男孩的眼比起白天又更浮肿了些，暴露在空气中的冷白肌肤看来温度也很低，崔连准像之前一样蹲在病床旁，即便崔范奎视线没有在他身上，他也不在意，只自顾自地开口：

"那么今天，哥哥接你去家里...好吗？"本来想说去家里睡觉的，但崔连准想想这句话好像是个病句，听着不太妥当，避免崔范奎再将自己推远，崔连准用尽了温柔在替男孩操心，因为如果连自己他都不愿意靠近，就真的没人能帮崔范奎了。

崔范奎不知道崔连准说的家是哪个家，是只剩他自己的家，还是崔连准的家?他揉著被角，飘移著视线，时不时会瞥见崔连准望向自己的眼神。崔范奎也大概清楚自己现在的处境，因为妈妈走了，他在这个世界上已经没有任何血缘，要不是正好满18周岁，他应该会被送往孤儿院，然后继续孤独的活着，直到他也死去。瞳孔落在对面的男人身上，他开始细细回想妈妈和自己说过所有有关崔医生的好话，心中的猜忌疑虑都被妈妈柔和的声音给悄悄打散，所以他这是..在对自己散发好意吗？那么自己接受也是可以的吧？妈妈也会同意的，对吗？崔范奎的脑袋飞快转过这些无人会问津的题目。

待他再次回神，他已经被崔连准牵上手，带到骄车上了，接着迷糊地进了他的家门、迷糊地去洗了个热水澡，环绕着崔连准香气的衣服包裹著自己，在崔范奎失去意识前，耳边都只循环著崔连准的低沉哄声。

  
"安心睡吧，其他事明天再说，现在闭上双眼，乖乖睡吧。"

  
他这样说着。

  
.

  
新生活来的很快，不给崔范奎反应的时间就这样插入、填满了他间隔庞大，充满空虚的缝隙。多了一个人在家的生活他很久没体会过了，很久没有睁眼就闻到煎蛋的味道，步著早晨凉爽的溼气到客厅，啜著温热的牛奶吃完一份完整的早餐，他也不需要试图，而是能直接从这些气息中感受到自己怀念不已的居家温情。

崔连准就在对面，他算著接崔范奎到自己家生活大约也有一个月了，他除了还是不多话，看起来对这个环境已经放下戒心了，态度也比起之前更柔软了些，甚至能接受自己为数不多的帮助和问候，这是近期对崔连准来说是再值得高兴不过的事，不过一山还有一山高，他俩还有的是坎儿要跨越，看着办公桌上的领养咨询及资料，崔连准指尖敲着桌面，叹出了几个礼拜没呼出的气。

崔范奎躺在自己房间的床上，这里原本是客房的，被崔连准改成他睡觉的地方了，房间有些大，刚开始崔范奎还有些不自在，但一个月过去，目前为止也没用出什么问题，除了他偶尔还是会想起妈妈、做点恶梦，也因为这些插曲，所以他干脆放了一个枕头在崔医生的房间，方便他在感到不安的夜晚能偷偷跑进去和他睡。

  
「 不会和我大呼小叫、

处处为我著想、

一起睡觉时会紧紧抱住我，不会和我抢被子，还会哄我睡着、

替我的伤口抹药膏，不觉得我奇怪 」

  
崔范奎看着手里早就被自己捏得皱巴巴的白纸，不知从何时起，他开始习惯这样盘点着崔连准为自己做过的所有事，他记得妈妈和自己说过，会有这样关心自己的表现，就是那个人喜欢他。仔细想起来，崔范奎除了妈妈，好像没有喜欢过別的女孩子，他隐约想起上学的时候有人和他告过白，但他不喜欢太兇或过度温柔的女孩，他喜欢像妈妈、或是崔医生这样既会管顾又能给自己自由的人。

崔范奎撩起棉质的长袖卫衣，看着自己小臂上已经慢慢在结痂发痒的疤痕，替自己定下了结论。

  
"范奎，该擦药了，来。"

  
崔连准的每日事项自从那天多了一条新规定，就是替崔范奎的手上药。要不是那天伤口泡水过久引发感染导致崔范奎发烧，他可能永远不会知道他手上还有这些恐怖的痕迹，要注射抗生素和疫苗时崔范奎还死活不肯撩起袖子，崔连准一看发觉不对劲，就把一边的护士都给请了出去，坐到他身边花了三个钟头，崔范奎才慢慢把他的手臂露出来给他看，有些比较久远的疤，已经浅到看不见了，取而代之的是崭新甚至更加深刻的伤口，形状不一的血口子填满了崔范奎的双臂。虽然有浅薄的知识，但崔连准不像那些内外科的手术医师，这种血肉模糊的画面他和平常人一样看不下去，考虑到崔范奎的心理，他没有在他面前表现出任何讶异和恐惧，故作镇定的消毒处理完伤口，疫苗也注射完成，和医院药师要了几条消炎除疤的药膏，开始实施起每天帮崔范奎擦药的作业。

崔范奎对于自己的伤口没有多说，崔连准知道自己再怎么问也得不到答案，但至少男孩没有抗拒自己帮他上药，这对他来说已经是莫大的恩惠了。

崔范奎看着专注在自己伤口上的崔连准，他拿着酒精替自己的手消毒，即便动作再轻，他也会来问自己的感受。

  
“疼不疼..？下手太重你要喊啊。”

“很恶心...吧...”崔范奎看着自己斑驳的手臂，小声嘀咕了一句。

“比起恶心哥哥更觉得疼，所以以后别再伤害自己了好吗？这么漂亮的手怎么能留疤呢。”

崔连准正轻柔的处理着化脓的那块口子，涂上药的同时拉了拉崔范奎的手，要他注意在自己的话上。

  
“范奎能答应哥哥吗？”

  
就像小时候跌倒，妈妈替自己包扎时，也是这样温柔又小心翼翼的，好像怕陶瓷娃娃碎了一样，悉心保护著崔范奎。他朝着崔连准点了点头，看他刚才严肃的神情在下一秒又展露出笑容。

睡觉的时候也是，偶尔崔范奎还是会被噩梦缠身，初次因为自己的牴触心理，没向崔连准求助，只是自己裹著大大的被子蹲在崔连准房门前一直到了早上，这样持续了几次，在崔连准不断地沟通解释下，崔范奎才慢慢开始敢进入他房间，从一开始隔着棉被抱着，到两人同盖一条毛毯相拥而睡，崔范奎近來的睡眠品质确实提高了很多。崔连准还会唱摇篮曲哄他到睡着，和妈妈一样，他会拍拍自己的背，摸着自己的发丝，然后告诉自己他没事，很安全，现在可以闭上眼睛了。于是崔范奎开始贪恋起那股温柔，有好一段时间都假借自己不舒服来获得进崔连准房间的权力，现在他则能很自然的自由进出，即便有时崔医生值大夜班无法回家，崔范奎也能大方地枕着充满他味道的枕头和被子入眠。

喜欢吗，这些就是喜欢了吧?那我已经很喜欢崔医生了，他这样做也是因为喜欢我吗？

崔范奎将自己埋进厚厚的棉被中，吸着阳光晒过混和崔连准家洗衣液的味道，瞇起日渐恢复灵动的双眼，在透进些微光芒的灰暗中笑出了声。

C3

_***爱太过复杂弔诡，我却如此确信。**_  
  
  
.  
  
  
为期不长的假期转眼间就要结束了，崔连准瞒著崔范奎在某个假日完成了领养手续，因为他不隸属任何领养机构，年龄也过了限制，过了好一段时间才通过申请，也庆幸好在是在开学前完成了。看着自己新被分发的户口本上，子女栏位多了个名字，崔连准内心还是挺煎熬的。他们俩，岁数差的也不多，出门在外大都被人当成兄弟，现在虽然多了这一层法定的血缘关系，让崔连准内心有些许不便，但他也不打算告诉崔范奎这些他不需要操心的事，反正这只是个能证明崔连准为崔范奎合法监护人的证据罢了，除了这样，他也想不到其他的方法能将崔范奎留在自己身边，总之他做的这些这全都是为他好。崔连准自顾自地想。  
  
将资料收进家中书房的抽屉，崔连准步到客厅，敲响了崔范奎的房门。  
  
  
"小奎？你醒了吗？"木质门板响了三声不见回应，崔连准将耳朵贴近那片有些厚度的门。  
  
  
崔范奎最近生出了锁门的习惯，可能是年龄长了，又是在还不够有安全感的环境及人身边，会有这样的反应是正常的。崔连准一开始还没想这么多，只是做着像对待有初期病征的患者做一样的事——顺从他们的意思。但渐渐地，他感觉崔范奎好像又回到了从前冷漠的状态，总是闭门不出，药也好几天没上了，崔连准只能在半夜臥在床上，等待那个固定的时间点，崔范奎才会悄悄从自己房间里出来找吃的，听见翻找物品的声音崔连准才能放心地闭上眼睛。  
  
这样反反覆覆也有几个礼拜了，眼看明天就要开学，崔连准决定要在今天解决这个有些严重的问题，又敲了几声门，里头除了细微的布料摩擦声再无其他，见里头的人都没有回应，崔连准蹙起眉头，拿出了家里的万用钥匙。  
  
  
"范奎？有不舒服的话要和哥哥说啊，你没力气开门我就自己打开了啊？"语毕，崔连准没等里面人的反应，就将锁匙插进匙孔转动，开了房门。  
  
  
一开门，一股冷空气朝着崔连准扑来，崔范奎却好像一点都不怕冷，墙上的窗还微微开着，像给自己开了天然的冷气，棉被也没盖紧实，让那在透薄宽大衬衫之中的圆润肩头探了出来。孩子总是不开地暖，也不知道到底是不会还是不想，崔连准只好伸手替他扭开了安在墙上的开关，调好适当的温度才往床边走去。  
  
崔范奎还在睡觉，他苍白的肤色在同样纯白的床单和枕头之中，身上还套著宽松的白色衬衣，仿佛要和那些寝具融为一体，透明地像不存在一样。见房内没什么异状，崔连准才大松了一口气，心里那块大石头才被慢慢放下，往床沿上靠了靠，轻轻地揉起男孩滑顺的黑发。  
  
  
"小奎，起来吧，得吃饭了。"他耐著心思又低声开口道。  
  
  
崔范奎有一点赖床的习惯，先前都得等崔连准将自己那份早餐吃完，已经要出门上班的时候他才慢慢吞吞地从房里出来，今天也不例外，在温柔闹铃毫无攻击力的威胁之下，小孩就没有要睁眼的迹象，而是扭了一下身子闷哼，把崔连准的手臂当做抱枕往自己怀里藏，在梦中也在坚持要再睡一会儿，崔连准吃笑，伸手要拨开他发丝的同时，再次看见了崔范奎手上冒著鲜红色的痕迹，点点红丝渲染了些许到布料上，远远看就像装饰设计，倒是绽放出了异样的美。  
  
崔连准原本闪着光点的双眼立即暗了下来，也不管床上人细碎的呓语，他大力扯过崔范奎的手，撩起一边的袖子查看。  
  
  
"....嗯..."崔范奎感受到巨大的晃动，本来还想赖的也没法赖了，一睁眼就模糊地看见崔医生抓着自己的手，自己的手腕有些疼，定睛一看才知道，他是在看自己那些新伤口。  
  
  
完了。崔范奎想，被吓精神的双眼在毫秒间回到睡眼惺忪的模样，想在崔连准慍怒的注视下让自己再显得无辜些。  
  
可不能被他抓到啊。  
  
  
"这就是你整整一周不出房门的理由吗？因为这些'新朋友'？你是不是忘记你答应过我什么？嗯？回答哥哥，范奎。"  
  
  
崔连准举着崔范奎的手臂在他眼前晃了晃，低沉的语气被灌满了他努力隐忍著的愤怒，崔范奎鼻头一酸，眼眶立马积满了泪，只要他再用力一眨，那些水珠就会大颗大颗地落下，崔连准便没什么立场再兇他，他肯定。但他没有这么做，而是先揉掉那些液体，点点头承认，然后向后挪了一屁股和他隔开距离，缩起身子，对崔连准投以畏惧的目光。  
  
因为这样做，他会更有把握。  
  
  
"...它痒...抓破了...但你..你不准...我.."崔范奎说着说着，用几个字就交代了引发这场误会、并且有错在先的人是崔连准，接着他开始任由眼泪滑下脸庞，身体也越来越靠后，几乎快要把自己缩成颗球，崔连准回过神，看清崔范奎又和自己远离了，才后知后觉事态的严重性，叹了一口深息，整个人坐上了床，敞开手将他整个人都圈进自己怀中。  
  
  
“下次别抓，痒就告诉哥哥，我给你擦药。”  
  
  
瞬间炸开的冷冽气氛中掺进了几点温情，这场冲突来得没头也去得没尾。崔连准没再说什么，但也没妥协低头，因为崔范奎再次伤害自己是事实，他只是紧紧抱着他，拍了拍他的背，想以一贯的温柔来向男孩掩盖自己的过错。崔范奎被他拥入怀中，心底深处那股难耐的搔痒感像密麻迁徙的小蚂蚁，缓慢却大量地钻出他的心脏蔓延至全身。  
  
他的脸庞靠在崔连准耳边，弯起了他看不见的微笑。  
  
  
.  
  
  
"我怕你也会不要我了。"  
  
没想到他竟然是这样想的，崔连准回忆著崔范奎在自己耳边颤抖著讲出的这句话，开始斥责起自己的冲动，明明知道他的心理创伤禁不起这样的二度刺激...但比起发自己的火，崔连准更感惭愧，不论是对于崔范奎，还是对于他的妈妈。之后得更谨慎，他想着，毕竟还不确定崔范奎心理问题的严重程度，他不能随便应付。  
  
两人在餐桌上各怀心思，倒是默契的都没怎么吃。崔范奎从刚才被带出房门后就一直观察著崔连准，看着他猜不出想法的眼神，和刚才的意外，他想，他大概抓到了他的软肋，毕竟温柔的崔医生最看不得自己害怕或委屈，加上无微不至的关心和照顾，这和妈妈说过的'喜欢'的标準都不谋而合，这让崔范奎高兴极了，虽然他没表现出来，但心里已经偷偷把崔医生放在心上了，结束用食，崔范奎回到房间快速洗过澡就裹著薄毯，走到了崔连准的房门前。  
  
房门被轻启，崔连准微微阖上了在阅读的书籍抬起头，就看见崔范奎抓着毯子朝自己过来，面对被害者率先的示好，崔连准更放宽了心，也不用想缓解措施了，他拍拍身边的空位，让小孩来到自己身旁。  
  
  
“哥哥房间比较冷，你多盖点，别着凉了。”  
  
  
崔连准拉过在自己腿上的棉被给崔范奎，男孩的眼神却一直停留在自己的手上，崔连准便笑着举起了自己正在看的书到他面前：  
  
  
“小奎对这个有兴趣吗？”他却摇了摇头，节骨纤细到过于分明的手小心地抽走那本书。  
  
  
崔范奎把那本书放到了自己那边的床头柜上，转身拉起了在自己和崔连准身上的被子，突如其来的暖和让崔连准不明所以，只感觉到自己的腿被人给缠住了。  
  
一个多月以来，崔连准一直不敢和崔范奎有什么肢体接触，一方面是不必要，另一方面是担心他抵触，两人除了抹药和同床睡觉就再也没有其他碰触。这是两人到此为止最亲密的互动了。他感觉崔范奎的双腿缠着自己的，因为动作而被掀起的睡裤让两人的肌肤直接接触，男孩的腿很瘦，骨头相抵的痛感却敌不过他光滑肤质的触感，崔范奎的腿不断在自己腿上磨蹭，像小猫磨爪子一样轻柔的动作，冰冷而炽热，仿佛是想触发某个开关，无论是崔范奎突发的主动或是两人温热交缠的双腿，都让崔连准有些不适应，身子无法克制地抖了一下。  
  
  
“...范奎...你还是很冷吗？”  
  
  
他侧身脱开了小孩试图继续往上的膝盖，稳着情绪面对着他问话，但崔范奎还是摇头，钻进自己胸膛前呼着热气，嘴唇时不时的蹭上崔连准睡衣的钮扣，他在测试，测试崔医生对他有没有反应，但他没怎么做过，不知道这样是不是对的，结果崔医生也没有那种反应，只是拿棉被把自己裹了个紧实，也不拥着自己，就闭上眼睡着了，留下崔范奎独自沉思着什么，闭上眼前决定明天去问个究竟。  
  
  
.  
  
  
休宁凯今天早早到了到校门口，一直面无表情的站著看向远方，身旁的管家也因为小少爷还没进入校门而在旁边待着，新进的学弟妹经过都要偷瞥几眼，试图一睹这个帅气多金的混血学长，倒也造成了新学期的小小轰动——比如休宁学长今天好像在校门等女朋友、听说是那个校花学姊。休宁凯翻了个白眼，对传进耳朵里的那些不实传言都选择闭耳不听。  
  
就算是开学需要注册，高年级的老鸟们也照常我行我素的掐著点才到学校，总会迟点，而崔范奎也都总是在铃响之后才会踏着慢慢的步伐走进校园，休宁凯不是没问过需不需要自己的管家绕过去载他，或是替他买辆自行车，反正他不缺钱，但都直接被崔范奎拒绝了。  
  
  
"妈妈不会准。"他是这样回答自己的。  
  
  
休宁凯想着记忆中崔妈妈的脸，明明就慈祥又温柔，怎么会不答应，但他也不会强要崔范奎接受自己的好意或礼物，只要能让他待在他身边就行了。找时间再买点礼物去探望崔妈妈好了，他这么想。距离钟响还有段时间，休宁凯维持著站姿一直等着，也不看表计算时间，毕竟这个模式持续一年多了，对方又是崔范奎，他不会讨厌这个等待。没过多久，自家的骄车旁进入了另一辆车，纯白的车身休宁凯见过，不是小牌子，他挑起眉，饶富趣味地看着，是哪位学弟妹一开学就急着给同学下马威，但从副驾驶下车的身影有些熟悉——他定睛一看才看清是崔范奎，休宁凯皱著眉头，表情不是很好，尤其是在看到从驾驶座下车的另个男人时。  
  
  
"小奎，走吧。"听见那男人对他的亲暱，休宁凯原本锁着的眉头又更紧了，但他又立刻恢复了平静的表情，摆摆手让管家离开，就跟上崔范奎和那个自己没见过的陌生男人身后。  
  
  
"我查过资料，手续是在人事处办理，我们过去吧，等会儿你边吃早餐，今天的蛋冷了就不好吃了，还对胃不好，你昨天才犯过胃病..."男人的声音深沉而稳重，微微翘起的唇吐出的都是关心崔范奎的话，休宁凯跟在他们身后听着那些话，表情又逐渐严肃了起来。  
  
很快到了办理手续的处室，崔连准搭起崔范奎的肩，将他往怀里带了带，好让两人能一起进入，这幕被后面的休宁凯看得一清二楚，看来假期期间发生了很多事，休宁凯若有所思，摸了摸口袋里的手机，转身往自己班教室走了。  
  
  
.  
  
  
崔范奎在一旁接待宾客的沙发上吃着崔连准做的早餐，崔连准在不远处和班主任和老师说明他们的情况，就算他听得到，他还是选择不去听，又往沙发椅角落移了移，一口一口吃着还温热的早餐，想着昨天到今天崔连准的态度。  
  
其实是他自己发现的，崔连准已经收养了自己的这件事，那天趁着他值夜班时，崔范奎到他书房翻出了很多关于崔连准的东西，就在抽屉里看见了户口本和还没处理的资料，上面写着他是自己的父亲，其实他没什么其他想法，甚至感觉很好，因为他从没遇过对自己这么上心的人，就连妈妈都不曾如此。崔范奎皱起眉头，联想到或许这就是崔医生对自己没反应的原因，那他为何又要处处照顾自己呢？崔范奎想不通，才决定如果今天遇到休宁凯要好好问问他，问问那个口口声声说喜欢自己的人。  
  
  
"那么平时在学校，范奎就请老师们多多看照了，有问题能打我办公室电话，随时都行。"崔连准看着在自己对面的老师们，无视她们爱慕的眼神，平静地交代著事项，随后便走到了沙发旁，坐到了崔范奎旁边，看着已经空了的食物袋和牛奶瓶开口：  
  
  
"吃饱了吗？胃感觉怎么样？"崔连准问著就想伸出手替他触诊，昨晚因为晚上两人都没怎么吃，崔范奎在半夜犯了胃病，捣鼓了好一阵才恢复，以至于今天孩子还没什么精神，崔范奎却拿开了自己的手，点点头表示自己没事，崔连准也就没再坚持。并像个真正的父亲一样替他整了整衣领，提醒他有问题就打自己手机，和书包内摆放胃药的位置，就离开学校往医院去了。  
  
  
"..那...爸..哥哥...爸爸.."崔范奎在走廊拉住了崔连准，语无伦次的模样有些少见的可爱。  
  
  
看来崔范奎对他们俩身分的突变欣然接受了，崔连准也就放下了一半的担忧。崔连准微笑着摸了摸他的头发，："不习惯就喊哥哥吧，我听着也不太习惯。"  
  
  
崔范奎听了点点头，也得到了崔连准放学会来接他的答案，就在处室前和他分开了。  
  
  
.  
  
  
"范奎，你来了啊~这里！"  
  
  
休宁凯替他拉开了椅子，语气轻快，完全没了稍早前的冷峻，配上精致的脸庞，看起来也像座偷偷从罗浮宫跑出来的小天使雕像。崔范奎闻言没多做回应，在他的注视下坐了下来，休宁凯不见回应也不恼，只是一直笑着，托住腮帮子看他，一边在心里盘算著何时能提问关于今早那个男人的问题。  
  
两人的认识没有意外，是休宁凯起的头。他还记得第一次见到崔范奎，那人在音乐室，坐在钢琴前摸着琴键，也不太弹，只是时不时的按出几个不成调的音，这让钢琴专业的休宁凯起了兴趣，他皱著眉头想走去看看是哪个小毛头在玩琴，一靠近就和崔范奎四目相交，回想起来真的非常俗套，但那天午后的阳光正好，投射进教室的光不强，却衬得崔范奎纤长浓密的睫毛，在眼下成了一片小阴影，休宁凯当下就被他吸住了目光，他没怎么喜欢过人，大多是因为看不上，而现在在自己眼前出现的崔范奎，就好像是上天派来赐给自己的，但他的一见锺情给崔范奎带来了不少困扰，先不说两个男高中生在校园里黏腻的溜哒，再加上休宁凯富家少爷的身分，让崔范奎没少被说閒话，不过那些听久了也就没意思了，毕竟两人除了一起上下学，没在大家面前做什么出格的事情。  
  
而且若真要说过分的，休宁凯才应该是更恶劣的那个。  
  
  
"....呜...啊..."  
  
  
正午，音乐室。  
  
崔范奎没吃到午餐就被休宁凯拽著手到此，开学第一天不会有艺术课，所以艺术大楼除了兼任老师会走动到办公室取资料，其他地方都不会有人，里所应当地被休宁凯当成两人独处的地方。他反锁住门，让崔范奎坐上钢琴椅，人还没坐好休宁凯就倾身上去，双手固定住他的手腕，鼻息打在崔范奎脸上，两双唇近在咫尺。  
  
  
"范奎..."休宁凯用只有崔范奎能听见的音量喊他，对面人的眼神不在自己身上，还有些许空洞，看着有些忧郁，其实崔范奎待他一向这样，只是因为今早的事件，让休宁凯自动连想到了崔连准，深邃的眼睛凝了凝神，抓着他手腕的力气更大了。  
  
  
"...疼...你轻点。"崔范奎不怕这样的休宁凯，但他怕疼，他压到自己的伤口了，崔范奎感觉手腕上的痂被撕裂，闭上了双眼，开始分心地想起回家要如何跟崔连准解释。  
  
  
"今天早上那个男人是谁？我看见了。"  
  
  
看着休宁凯有些不满的目光，崔范奎也有些无解，不太懂他为何要因为这个和自己发脾气，他俩明明只是朋友啊，虽然休宁凯喜欢他，但他也没有那个立场来质问自己，暗了暗眼神，崔范奎手腕发力想挣脱休宁凯，后者也因为看见了他眼神中的慍怒而识相的松开了手，脸蛋距离依旧很近，休宁凯手撑在钢琴上，将崔范奎圈在自己身体中间，看来没有要放过他的意思。  
  
  
"他是我爸。"崔范奎无视了混血瞳孔的讶异，他懒得跟任何人解释他和崔连准的关系和整件事情的原委，就算是朋友也是。  
  
  
从他口中听到了自己没料到的答案，休宁凯还是有些震惊，毕竟那男人看来很年轻，充其量也就只能当崔范奎的哥哥吧，所以崔妈妈是在寒假期间再婚了？休宁凯没问出口，因为他知道崔范奎不会回答他，只能由他自己来查清楚了，在心里下过决定，休宁凯原来锐利的眼神立刻变得柔和许多，身体持续向前倾，像只大型犬似的把自己埋进崔范奎怀中蹭了蹭，鼻息间闻到的不再是熟悉的洗衣液味道，他换了一个牌子。  
  
  
"那是我想多了，"大手摸上了崔范奎的头顶，嘴唇也移动到他的耳廓开始婆娑。  
  
"不过我确实想你了。"他在他耳边撒娇道，另只手却开始一颗一颗地拨开了崔范奎制服上的钮扣。  
  
“你也有想我吗？范奎？”  
  
  
.  
  
  
回想两人的第一次，崔范奎是有些在状况外的，那时他还没跟休宁凯多好，但他总是黏著自己，带来了不少麻烦。  
  
  
"你觉得我这种人怎么样?"是崔范奎听过最多遍的问题。就算他不放在心上，休宁凯也会孜孜不倦地提醒他，硬是要问出个答案。  
  
  
"范奎...~"  
  
"我知道你有在听，我说了这么多遍我喜欢你，讨厌的话也给我个回应嘛。"  
  
  
这天，被带到音乐室的崔范奎坐在钢琴前，耳边是休宁凯撒娇的声音，他却只想着在医院的妈妈，纤长的手指轻点在琴键上，休宁凯看见便借机摸上了。  
  
"范.."  
  
"你的喜欢，是什么意思？"他打断他发问。崔范奎其实从来不懂，喜欢的定义，喜欢妈妈的喜欢，和休宁凯对自己的喜欢，全世界所谓的喜欢，难道不都是一样的吗？  
  
休宁凯看着朝自己发来疑惑目光的崔范奎，脑子飞速转了一圈，露出了看不出心思的笑容，他将身子更贴近崔范奎，空閒著的手搂上了他的腰。  
  
"喜欢就是...这样啊。"温热的大手掐了一把他的腰，崔范奎因为搔痒感扭了一下，便完全地被休宁凯圈进怀里了。  
  
  
那年夏天的阳光炽烈，午后的教室都被烘得暖洋洋的，他俩所在的音乐室也如此，加上紧贴着的躯体，迅速上升的气温让崔范奎有些头晕。  
  
  
"...我们..能不能离远点..我有点晕...唔.."正想推开禁锢著自己的人，崔范奎在休宁凯胸前的双手还没发力就被抱得更紧，连同嘴也被堵上了。  
  
休宁凯的舌头又湿又软，还很热，崔范奎被他捏著脸颊强迫张开了嘴，感觉他的舌头滑过自己每一颗牙，口腔内每一寸，都被休宁凯的津液给染过。  
  
"唔...你..你这是做什么..？"暂时被松开，崔范奎有些警惕地看着对面摆著无害笑脸的朋友，两人原本紧贴着的大腿被崔范奎拉开了一些距离。  
  
没想到休宁凯抱着自己的腰，大力往回一捞，嘴唇贴上他的耳廓:"给你示范喜欢啊，你不是问我？"  
  
"范奎想知道的话，我都会跟你说的喔。"  
  
"我会让你知道我有多喜欢你的。"  
  
语毕，崔范奎的耳朵便再次感受到热感，他有些不适地抓紧了休宁凯的校服衣角，想躲开却越往他怀里去。  
  
"感觉怎么样？热吗？"休宁凯撩起他的外套将手伸了进去，相较手更加温暖的身体，在感受到凉意后又缩了一次，崔范奎无法抑制地呼出了一声。混著空气的喘息打在休宁凯耳边，心底湧出的兴奋薰红了他的脸，双手变本加厉地往上摸，指尖在崔范奎的红樱上打转。  
  
"嗯..可、可以了...你..."从没感受过这些刺激的崔范奎，只能无力地抓着休宁凯的衣服，想反抗却又一次次被他压制回去，想着他平时软绵绵黏著自己的模样，崔范奎从不知道休宁凯的力气原来这么大。  
  
"嗯？可以什么？可以脱了吗？"他勾起奸诈的微笑，将手伸进松紧裤腰，往下一拉，崔范奎纤细白皙的腿部就暴露到了空气中。他抖了抖，一边忙着拨掉休宁凯贴着自己臀部的手，一边想把自己的裤子拉回来。  
  
"不、不是...你別闹了...我.."  
  
"別闹？我们不是朋友吗，范奎.."他的眼神突然暗了下来，刚才轻柔的动作也变得急躁，休宁凯将崔范奎整个压到了钢琴长椅上，居高临下地看着他因为着急而变得湿红的眼眶。  
  
"朋友之间打闹很正常不是吗？更何况你也知道嘛..我喜欢你这件事。"休宁凯几乎是箍住了他的手，崔范奎只能被困在他身下无法动弹，"事到如今，你还让我怎么忍？"  
  
崔范奎不知道他们俩在做的是什么，他只知道这么做身体会感觉很奇怪，而那份诡异之中又掺杂些许快感，让他无法立即笃定地推开休宁凯，隐密的部位被轻抚着，崔范奎无助地抓着身上人的制服，心脏内涌出的酥麻感吞噬了他整个人。  
  
"唔...凯啊.."休宁凯回忆着看过的影片内容，双手有些急躁地在崔范奎身上探索，其实他也是第一次，毫无技术含量，只能凭着原始的欲望直进，伸进裤头里的手、在细腻背脊反复滑过的指尖又或是尝过他皮肤味道的唇舌，一切粗糙冲动却又美好至极的初体验都让休宁凯身心舒畅，耳边只充斥着崔范奎轻巧的吐息，和两人分明赤裸着却递增的体温。  
  
"啊！！啊...停下...不、疼疼疼...."  
  
所有动作止于这一声痛喊，崔范奎用尽全身力气推开了休宁凯，用震惊的眼神看着身上那个上一秒想试图进入自己身体的人。实在是太疼了，他感觉到那根手指要往自己身下探进去，干涩又怪异的感觉让崔范奎清醒了过来。  
  
被推到地上的休宁凯也没多说什么，只是淡然地站了起来，扣好被解开的钮扣和裤头，重新挂出了微笑看着崔范奎。  
  
"嗯，那就算了，下次吧。"没关系，我们还有很多时间。休宁凯想，用靠在他颈肩的头磨蹭着，发丝、鼻尖、嘴唇，都滑过了崔范奎的脖子，只留下空气中遍布着的青涩及少年尴尬的渴望。  
  
在那之后，他开始抓紧每个能触摸崔范奎的机会，他不会强迫他，所以崔范奎的默许是休宁凯一直引以为傲、能拿来死皮赖脸黏着崔范奎的最佳借口。  
  
这样不是喜欢又是什么呢？休宁凯确信地想着，崔范奎对他一定也是同样的情感。  
  
  
.  
  
  
死抓着还没被完全退下的裤头，崔范奎紧咬著后槽牙，一边感受著因为用力扭曲而裂开的痂在手臂上绽开的搔痒感，一边躲著休宁凯在自己耳边呼出的气息。没过多久，两人的距离被拉远，崔范奎整了整自己的衣领，试图让它重回早上崔连准帮自己整成的模样，却好像怎么样都弄不回去，这让他有些不满，索性松开手做罢。  
  
"...原来你不太想我啊.."休宁凯垂头，玩着自己的衣角，很是丧气地说。  
  
"我爸是医生，他会发现的。"崔范奎这么轻声答道，但其实只有他自己明瞭，崔连准细腻的观察力和他是医生没多大关系，但从他裂开的伤口，和手腕上被使力勒过留下的红痕，他想他是躲不过崔连准的眼睛的，今天擦药时大概不免又会被他的'爸爸'给问候一番，崔范奎淡然地看着前方窗外的天空，思绪已经飘到了傍晚到家时可能会发生的情景。  
  
休宁凯看着两眼放空的崔范奎，想起晨间见过的那个男人，范奎的新爸爸，虽是这么说，但休宁凯站在喜欢崔范奎的立场来看，无法不假想这个男人可能会是自己的情敌。从他们认识到现在，崔范奎身边除了自己和他的母亲及邻居阿姨就再无其他人，而在这之中，自己是他身边唯一的同性、唯一的朋友，甚至是唯一和他有过亲密接触的人。想到这儿，休宁凯对自己还是挺有自信的，但那个男人的出现是极大的变数，毕竟他亲眼见过崔范奎依靠著他、没有推开他对他的好意，那些放心柔软的接纳都是他休宁凯没感受过的，两人比起父子，或许还更像恋人，比起怜悯，在休宁凯眼里看来崔连准更像是什么有目的性才会收养崔范奎。  
  
难道和自己一样，是因为喜欢范奎？虽然有些说不通了，但休宁凯没忽略这可能。  
  
"不留下过分的痕迹，他怎么会知道？你们睡一起？"休宁凯装着不经心地发问。  
  
"嗯。他还会帮我擦药，会看得很细。"得到的答案是他意料之外的，休宁凯没想过对自己的接近都有些牴触的崔范奎竟然和一个认识没有他久的陌生男人共睡一张床，这让青少年的忌妒心理开始在心底窜烧，他亮起双眸望向崔范奎。  
  
"范奎你..是自愿的吗？他有没有强迫你？"有些幼稚的担心化作实体语言，听来更加地无用，即便休宁凯清楚崔范奎不是逆来顺受的性格，至少面对自己他还是懂得拒绝，但如果是比自己年纪要大、气场又强的成年男人呢？崔范奎推得开他吗？  
  
"没有，"他听见他这么说，甚至带着笑意，外头被风拂过的枝叶摩擦声戛然而止，就像未完成的钢琴曲，在倒数几个音符上徘徊，再无灵感，不肯也不得不结束。  
  
"是因为他喜欢我。"  
  
崔范奎很肯定。

C4

**_*尝过落果腐败的酸味么？它与我们之间无异，多难以下咽，就有多甜蜜。_**

.

结束午休时间，两人离开了音乐室后便没再说过一句话，平时休宁凯总是会在自己耳边碎念、时不时地伸手摸摸自己，现在却像在深思著什么，安静得像座真的雕像，让崔范奎有些不习惯，不过对他来说也不是坏事，耳根倒是清閒了许多。

直到走出校门，休宁凯甚至没多看崔范奎一眼便上了自家的轿车，崔连准也刚好将车子开进了空格，摇下车窗喊了喊他。

"范奎，上车吧。"崔范奎远望着已经离去的黑色宝马，眼底沾上了些许落寞。

和平常没什么两样，但今天是崔范奎开学第一天，崔连准还没下班，而是趁着晚餐时间过来接的他，两人随意买了份速食就接着往医院开，準备再一次在医院草草解决晚餐。

一进院，崔连准就被几个和他一样身穿白袍的人给支走，从刚才在车里一通又一通接着的电话，不难看出崔医生今天很忙。崔范奎也没什么表现，乖乖领著两份一模一样的餐点就往电梯方向走，熟门熟路地抵达了崔连准的办公室，拆开了食物包装开始进食，中午根本没吃东西，甚至被休宁凯整的忘了吃胃药，盯着眼前的食物让崔范奎开始有些反胃，起身拿了一杯温开水，翻出胃药让它们进肚后才安心地臥在沙发椅上，只吃了一口的汉堡也不想吃了，崔范奎啜著奶昔一边等着药效发作，站起身开始观察办公室内的东西。

崔连准的办公室不大也不小，是一个人会很舒服自在的空间，书柜上立著各界心理权威的书，还包括其他领域，散文甚至是诗集等等，和家里的书籍种类差不多，也和崔连准的外在形象有些不搭，即便在崔范奎知道崔医生是个饱读诗书胸有点墨的人之后，他依旧有些难以置信。桌面上还有些照片，有几张小动物的，和一张看似全家福的照片，里面很多人，也因为年代久远而泛黄模糊，以至於崔范奎也找不著崔连准究竟有没有在相片之中，整间办公室充斥著无聊的气息，崔范奎晃到了崔连准的椅子上，这是他第一次坐，和想像中的一样，上面软软的很舒服，还有崔医生的香味，崔范奎拉起领子嗅了嗅，才想起自己也有一样的味道，他瞇起双眼踢了踢双脚，开始回忆著崔连准坐在这张椅子上低头办公的样子。

他有时候会戴着黑色的圆框眼镜；有时候是金丝边的，他会梳起自己黑色的发丝，露出半边额头；他的嘴唇会微微地翘起来，红红的看着像樱桃味的，让崔范奎想上前嚐嚐，如果..他是说如果，崔医生对自己做和休宁凯一样的事，会是什么感觉呢？

"...唔..."崔范奎闻着自己衣领间的香气，感觉崔连准就抱着自己，一边模糊地回忆著休宁凯的动作，学着他把自己的手伸进衣服内，用指尖轻轻摸着自己的前胸，即便是和先前无异的酥麻感，崔范奎依旧无法适应，抖著身子差点踢翻了摆在桌上的奶昔，他试了几个姿势，索性将脚往上缩著，整个人躲进了椅子上，有些急促地拉下了外套拉鍊，掀起了单薄的制服上衣咬进嘴里，双手反覆摸着自己的身体，想着崔医生的脸。

"啊..哥哥..."奶猫般细碎的呻吟填满了寂静的办公室，崔范奎红透了耳尖，他从没想过自己还能发出这样的声音，和想推开休宁凯时的慍怒不同，他想着崔连准暴露在睡衣外的肌肤、他掌间温暖的触感、细细拍打在自己心上的笑意，甚至是一晃而过的锐利眼神，都能让崔范奎的心脏颤动，不自觉加快手上对自己的刺激，嘴里呼出的叫声也更加黏腻。

下身肿胀著，比起被休宁凯摸着时更加疼痛，崔范奎的眼眶积起了泪，无助又难受，他还是只能用手胡乱蹭著，想着崔连准，闻着衣服上两人一样的味道，才迷迷糊糊地达到初潮，看着喷洒在自己掌心指尖的液体，崔范奎还在抽泣著却勾起了嘴角，在朦胧间体会到了成人欢愉之一的喜悅。抽出纸巾清理了自己和周遭，因为运动被唤起的食欲让崔范奎这才好好将冷却的汉堡给吃下肚，填饱胃口后才又慢慢步到宾客沙发上，蜷著身子闭起了双眼。

.

好不容易结束今天的工作，崔连准与其他教授讨论著学术会的日期与时间，错开了傍晚，崔连准最后提出了在崔范奎平日的上学时间进行学术会研讨，教授们也都同意了，他才放心的松了一口气。回到办公室看见缩在沙发椅上的崔范奎，崔连准才露出了微笑，抽出抽屉里的毯子盖在他身上，才回到座位开始边把凉掉的晚餐给吃了，一边整理起明天的病患资料。

待崔范奎再次睁开眼，他已经回到家里，躺在崔连准床上了，看了一眼身上的装束他才惊觉自己已经洗过澡了，手上的伤口也被换过一遍药，他披起毯子抱着小枕头下床走出房间，看见书房的门还微微敞著，步到厨房倒了杯白水才缓缓进到书房。

崔连准听到动静马上从一堆纸张中抬头，就看见崔范奎站在门口，他便提起嘴角让他过来自己旁边。

"醒了？胃有不舒服么？晚餐是冷的，要不要喝杯热牛奶？"崔连准说着就站起身想要去厨房，但崔范奎摇头，拉着他坐回了椅子上，将玻璃被递给了他，看着崔连准仰头一口将水饮尽才满意地提起嘴角，一跨步就坐上了他的腿。

"....."

面对崔范奎的突发动作，崔连准依旧无法习惯，这孩子对他忽冷忽热的，冷的时候不关心也不是，热的时候更不能随意接纳，更多原因是因为崔范奎的接触都是带有点挑逗意味的，不管他懂不懂，在他的触碰下崔连准都感到危机逼近。

两人没有说话，崔范奎自己调了个舒适的位置就埋到崔连准怀里，双手蜷在胸前有一下没一下地玩着崔医生睡衣上的钮扣，就和之前一样。崔连准还没感到不适，这三番两次的动作在他眼里已经变成能让崔范奎感到安心的习惯了，所以不到非不得已，崔连准是不会推开他的。

持续著静默，等崔连准的资料已经整理差不多了，他便站起身，连带崔范奎，但将人抱起来后他才发现崔范奎还没睡着，那人瞪着那副水亮的眼睛看着他，看得崔连准有些不好意思，过了好一阵才想起弯腰，想将他放下。

"..嗯.."崔范奎的双手却还是紧紧还著他的脖子，脸也埋著，崔连准放也不是，最后还是维持著那姿势将人抱进了房间。

崔范奎被抱进自己的房间，这让他有些慌张，他以为今天这样的表现，理所当然地崔医生会将他抱回他的房间，然后两人再一起睡到隔天，想到今晚又可能会自己一个人睡，崔范奎环著崔连准的手又更紧了。

"范奎..怎么了？"崔连准梗著腰，依旧耐心地笑着，害怕崔范奎真的是哪里不舒服，还在酝酿如何开口，他便跨上了他的床，以在上的姿势直视著崔范奎。不看还好，细细一看小孩竟然红著脸，吓得崔连准赶紧上手检查体温，好在没有大碍，他就又再一次陷入被那道直白目光紧盯的尴尬之中。

崔范奎不知道怎么开口，他不知道应该要说些什么才能让崔医生知道他的心意，但看着他的眉眼，认真为自己担心的样子，他又想起自己在办公室做的事情，不自觉就热了脸颊。两人现在的姿势也是，和休宁凯压着自己的动作无异，但崔范奎却觉得不够，他还想继续下去，他愿意继续下去。

"哥哥..."

等了半天，崔范奎终于开口，崔连准认真地等着他的下文，但一声哥哥之后却又再度沉默，让他有些疲劳，恍神之际崔范奎的脸却在自己眼前放大了。

"..唔...！"

朱唇相贴，崔连准无意舔到了崔范奎的舌尖，让身下的小孩抖了抖，被水光盛满的双眼正看着自己，让崔连准惚了片刻，随后感觉到自己的手被抓着摸到了崔范奎的腰肢，细腻滑顺的触感让他起了个激灵，这才回神退开了两人的距离。看着崔范奎红润的双唇和眼眶，微微被撩起的衣摆、露出的皮肤，上一秒的接触在崔连准脑内高速回放，他揉了揉头发起身，空气中多了一句低沉的道歉，便是门锁卡榫的关闭声。

崔范奎整个身子还是软的，他摊在床上，舌尖意犹未尽地伸出舔了一圈自己的唇，刚才沾上了崔医生...哥哥..又或是..他父亲的口水。他笑着，反覆用指尖点着舌头，像在回味甜品上装饰蜜糖的余韵。

.

又轮过一轮新月，阳光再次从东边的山间缝隙钻出，崔范奎睁开双眼，他昨天没怎么睡，脑袋里都是和崔连准接吻的画面，让他光想都感觉刺激又兴奋，自觉起身换了校服，便踏出了房门。

同样昨夜无眠的崔连准也早早起了床，正準备著两人的早点，脑袋里却还是充斥著昨晚崔范奎和自己唇舌相缠后那迷濛的眼神，这让他感觉自己不对劲，想把脑中的画面给甩掉，端着热过的牛奶和咖啡到餐桌上，又刚好对上了刚出房间的崔范奎。

两人晨间的沉默不是常态，毕竟崔范奎没有早起的习惯，崔连准自然也就没有问候他昨夜睡眠品质的必要，如今突发成了这个情景，对于昨晚的事情也只能装作不在意，面对崔范奎掛起了他一贯亲切的笑容。

"今天起这么早啊，坐着等等吧。"

崔范奎坐到餐桌前，端起奶白的瓷杯，视线却一直跟著在厨房内忙活的崔连准，不太懂为什么两人之间的气氛还是跟之前一样，崔医生一点变化都没有，让他有些不解，只能独自在心里打结。

没等多久，三明治就被端了上桌，崔范奎喝了一口牛奶，没动手开始吃，只是一直看着崔连准，对面人当然也感受到了他的视线，但没什么表现，依旧读着手中的时报，时不时辍一口美式，在慢条斯理地将盘中的食物给吃完。

"咳嗯，"崔连准清了一口喉咙，抬眼看着崔范奎盯着三明治，眼神看来有些失望，盘想着内心那个还未成型的想法，开了口。

"既然今天早起了，就早点去学校吧。哥哥去换衣服，你赶紧把早餐吃了。"

语毕，崔连准整理过自己的餐具，便往房里走，并且开始想过各种可能：崔范奎可能不会动半口早餐，就那样呆坐到自己出门，然后带着早餐去学校吃、也可能干脆不吃了，但这个可能崔连准是不允许的，不管等会儿出门会是什么样的光景，崔连准都做好了再次被崔范奎冷漠相待的準备。但没想到当崔连准再次走出房间，桌上崔范奎的餐盘也被收拾过，小孩就揹著书包乖巧地坐在门口穿着鞋子，抬起头看件提著公事包的崔连准，崔范奎给出了一个微笑。

日渐恢复红润的双颊和灵动的双眼，配上自然勾起的嘴角，任谁看崔范奎都像个正常听话的孩子，就连崔连准也有一刻那么认为，但这个想法很快被昨晚的回忆给覆盖，但他立刻回了神，抓着钥匙匆忙地转动，驱动车身，将崔范奎送往学校。

.

休宁凯今天还是早早到了校门，习惯性地等着崔范奎，想着昨天管家送来的资料，回忆着崔连准的一切，出生平凡，学历却不容小觑，可以说是非常优质，包括和其他心里权威教授合作出版的书，单就标题和简介序言也不难看出崔连准是个很精明的人。所以昨天崔范奎说他能看得出来，不管是他身上的痕迹、或是他的心情，一个眼神动作，崔连准都能看出不对劲，休宁凯虽然不太相信，还是不排除和那个男人竞争，毕竟没看过崔连准到底是怎么对待崔范奎的，但照这样的说法，如此细腻的观察力，怎么可能是对待一个不感兴趣的人能使出的，何况是父亲对儿子，那可真是太诡异了。

没等多久，崔范奎今天破天荒的在响铃之前到达学校，透过车窗看见站在校门口的休宁凯，嘴角又微微提了起来，像松了一口气似的，整个人看来都轻盈了不少。

"哥哥，我去上学了。"解开安全带，崔范奎再平常不过的问候着实让崔连准惊讶，面对突然开朗的崔范奎，他还找不到解释让自己放心相信他痊愈了，反而更担心这是暴风雨前的前兆，但他真的还找不到任何破绽，只能一如往常地看着他下车，接着就看见崔范奎走到一个高高的男孩身边，崔连准皱起眉头，放下了本要发动车子的手，接着看向那男孩，虽然模糊，但不难看出他混血的轮廓，身形也大了崔范奎一圈，感觉和自己差不多，崔连准看着他摸了摸崔范奎的后脑，两人并肩走进了校门。

他还不知道原来范奎在学校有朋友?

这问题持续到了崔连准抵达医院，都还在他脑中盘旋，他不会主动问崔范奎的私事，一是知道他牴触，加上之前也被拒绝过，崔连准不做会重复失败、没有结果的事情。还记得上次询问过学校老师，也知道了崔范奎在学校并没有大碍，但今天看见的那个男孩，对崔范奎的动作也太亲暱了点，怎么看都不像是普通朋友。崔连准捏著眉心，看着桌上从药师那儿拿来的药，记忆擅自主张就把昨晚和刚才的事情混到了一块儿，他们俩是，恋人关系？崔连准的脑袋不可抑制地想到了这个有些糟糕的猜测。

.

崔范奎坐在音乐室的地板上，就一个课间，休宁凯还是把他拉了过来，没说一句话，久违的钢琴声却缓缓从音箱流出，崔范奎直起身子又驼下背，看着休宁凯踩着踏板的脚。突然想起崔医生的办公桌也是这样，中空的，能直接看见下半身。他爬了过去，休宁凯感觉自己腿间多了个东西，一低头就看见崔范奎面著自己，还绽著平时没有的笑容，让他更感怪异，但休宁凯没推开他，将椅子向后推了推，离开了椅子和崔范奎一样坐到了地上，两人面对着面，原本静默的低温悄悄升高了。

两人越来越靠近，直到鼻尖相贴，崔范奎笑出了声，下巴一抬就吻上了休宁凯的唇。

解扣脱裤，一切动作行云流水，两人像契合了很多次一般，崔范奎被放到在地上，眼光所及的画面之内是钢琴底部，木制的底盘，还有黑色的漆料、冰凉的磁砖，还有休宁凯温热的手。他将休宁凯拉到自己面前，因为他差点撞到头的小插曲又再一次大笑。休宁凯看着眼前反常的崔范奎，却找不出哪里不对，只能被感染著勾起嘴角，用自己的嘴唇婆娑著他的耳垂。

"今天要不要来我家做作业？"

对上崔范奎弯起的双眼，休宁凯脑中闪过了某些画面，笑着答应了。

休宁凯提前发了讯息告诉管家崔连准家的地址，拉了一个时间点让他来接送便没再管手机信息。抬头看着坐在副驾驶座的崔范奎，和正打着方向盘的崔连准，情绪有些微妙，他不知道崔范奎突然邀请他去他们家的意图，可能是想向男人坦白，说他们俩的关系？休宁凯也猜不到崔范奎的想法，只觉得那男人看着自己的眼神不太友好，却让自己产生了某种优越感。

"晚餐想吃什么吗？小朋友们。"

崔连准握着方向盘，从后照镜看到休宁凯，再用余光往旁边看，崔范奎正看着窗外，没有回答。

"范奎。"他低声提醒，带着些慍怒，不知自己为何这么烦躁，打从刚才看见他们俩一起笑着从校门走出来，到崔范奎告诉自己，今天那男孩要到他们家，他俩要一起做作业时，崔连准就一直在观察休宁凯、观察他们两个的行为。可惜的是，到现在两人因为车上座位，还没什么太过多余的动作，他也才有空隙嘲笑，自己竟然为了一个凭空无谓的猜测在和两个高中生较劲，到底是什么幼稚的行为。

"蒜蓉蛤蛎意面。"崔范奎从窗外望回车内，看着崔连准摸着方向盘的手有些出神，报出了许久没在家中餐桌上出现的菜名。休宁凯在后座安静地听，他当然没有意见，只见崔连准应了声好后，心领神会地就转弯往超市开去，準备买材料回家料理。

成年男人和两个高中男孩的组合在超市中似乎不太常见，更不用说长相都很优越，采买过程不免被周围的路人盯着看。崔范奎不太出门，几乎是学校、家里、医院三点一线，更没有被一堆人注视的经验，只能缩著头，一直看着地板，跟在崔连准身后。

"范奎..小奎，感觉还好吗？要不要回车上休息？"崔连准握了握他抓着自己衣角冰冷的手，身前人摇了摇头，崔连准还是加快了采买速度，十多分钟之后便回到了崔连准的住处。

"你们俩先去做作业吧，饭做好了会去叫你们。"崔连准松了松领带，将袖子卷到肘处，交代了几句就转身走进书房。

传过讯息通知助理护士将资料云端邮寄。他还是不太放心把两个孩子放在家里，即便可能是多此一举，他依旧决定留在家中办公，是为了保护范奎，也让自己安心。出了书房，两人已经不见了，望向另一边紧闭的房门，崔连准叹了口气，走进了厨房。

.

"就放地上吧，你随意。"崔范奎拉着休宁凯，拿过他的书包放在地上，两人坐到了床上。

"你..今天怎么回事？"休宁凯终究忍不住发问，他却没有回答，只是自顾自地笑着，脱下了自己的外套，还伸手过来要将休宁凯的帽衫给脱了。

不知何时，两具驱体又缠到了床上，崔范奎做在休宁凯身上，他却觉得一点重量都没有，所有动作都让休宁凯感觉自己在作梦，包括崔范奎在自己眼前展露的身体，他抚摸着自己的指尖，还有主动贴近的双唇。奇怪，太奇怪了。休宁凯想。

"...啊..等等，范奎...你，你爸爸在外面..."裤子被退下了一半，休宁凯想推开崔范奎胡乱探索的手，一边慌张地望向关紧的门口，害怕随时会响起的敲门声。

"我知道，他会知道的，他喜欢我...嘿嘿.."耳边只回荡著这几句话，听来更像胡言乱语，休宁凯被撩得也管不了这么多，热著脑子就托住了崔范奎的后脑，两人热烈激吻的水声填满了崔范奎的房间，被一旁褶皱的棉被给吸收，提高了原来冷清的室内温度。

两人的裤子都完全脱下了，休宁凯轻轻揉著崔范奎跨间，他靠著自己耳廓的嘴不断呼出温热的吐息，让自己也开始渴望他的碰触，於是休宁凯带起他的手来到自己身上，崔范奎便开始四处游移，就像他在办公室对自己做的那样，果不其然休宁凯的呼吸加重了，崔范奎泛起得逞的微笑，就在下一秒，耳边也传来了模糊的敲门声。

"...范奎？可以吃饭了...你们两个还好吗？"崔连准举手敲敲门，崔范奎又把房门锁著了，崔连准将耳朵贴到门上，没听见什么声音，两个男孩所在的空间没有一点嘻笑、讨论声，就连纸笔摩擦的声音都没有，他皱起眉头，心跳莫名加快了几拍，甩掉在脑中闪现了几秒的画面，转身就要到书房取万用钥匙。

崔范奎一直托著休宁凯的双颊，嘴唇也不停在他耳边吐气，所以门外的细碎他自然是听不见，崔范奎抓住他的手来到自己下身，摆起了委屈受伤的表情说道:

"小凯，你帮帮我好不好？"

休宁凯像著了魔似的点头，俯身舔吻著崔范奎的胸膛，他们俩从没做到如此地步，因为崔范奎总是推开自己，现在好不容易有了机会，休宁凯也将那个最大的危机给拋到脑后，反正门是锁著的，崔连准又能如何？没想到就当休宁凯要伸手替崔范奎扩张时，"喀"地一声，门锁开了。

崔连准怎么想都没想过，出现在眼前的会是这个画面，而他更没想到的是，自己反应会如此之大。

看着被压在床上泪眼汪汪、双颊通红的崔范奎，和他身上的休宁凯看着自己那一副志在必得的眼神，他的心底就有如越过栅栏倾泻而出的洪水；被引燃后瞬间喷射出的子弹，穿过他整个人，在心脏的制高点上炸裂。体内所有血液都向上喷出，他冲向在床上的两人，使劲一推就把休宁凯甩到了地上，因为用力有些过度，让休宁凯的后脑撞到了壁面，他的双眼有些发花。

"在我还没更失礼以前，请你离开。"他这么说，回头望向还处於震惊之中的崔范奎，看着他眼中盛满的恐惧，崔连准不知从何而来的成就感，它们正催促著自己应该要做出更过分的行为。

"你，去我房间等着，"他粗暴地拨开了崔范奎要往身上盖的毯子，"就这样去。"

完全被愤怒盖过的声音分贝有些大，吓得崔范奎止不住发抖，他甚至不敢回头看休宁凯，颤颤畏畏地走下床进了崔连准房里。

等待房门再次被打开，家里又恢复从前的安静，不过气温更低了。崔范奎蜷著身子坐在床角，也不敢抬头看来人，直到崔连准的脚尖出现在自己的视线。

"学会说谎了？"崔连准看着崔范奎的头顶，那人的发丝还在微微颤抖，崔连准勾起嘴角，语带不屑，完全没了平常温柔的模样。

崔范奎摇摇头，到眼眶的泪水就要落下，但他的内心在雀跃著，虽然没想过崔连准的反应会这么大，但也算达到效果了。

下巴被强制抬起，看着崔范奎深邃的眉眼，崔连准小幅度地挑了挑眉，兴许是他从未如此认真看过崔范奎的脸，比起英俊，精致似乎更适合用来形容他，像个瓷娃娃似的，一不注意就会被砸碎，他突然觉得自己这个想法很有趣，俯下身让两人更贴近。

"学会糟蹋自己了，是吗？范奎..."崔连准越来越向前，另只手索性抓住了崔范奎的，"那换哥哥来糟蹋你，好不好？"

停不下来了，崔连准内心的声音。他的手仿佛不是自己的，它们粗暴的握着崔范奎暴露在空气中的细腰，虎牙撕咬著他柔软脆弱的耳垂，空气被他们肢体的碰撞声给划破，掺杂著崔范奎细小的闷哼，让崔连准红了眼。

"...嗯..呜呜...哥哥..."崔范奎在挣扎的过程中扭到了手臂上的皮肤，一条条几乎要痊愈的伤口再次皮开肉绽，他看着崔连准过度使力的动作和愤怒的神情，内心的兴奋感竟然大过恐惧，崔连准不知道，这就是他想要的，因为崔范奎笃定崔医生是喜欢他的，才想借着这些行动观望他的反应，他果然比自己想像中聪明，一下就领悟到了。崔范奎弯起嘴角，身上的疼痛鲜血都化作融化的棉花糖，这是他感受过最美好的快感，胜过生锈的美工刀片；也好过那些被分解的动物尸体。

流出伤口的血并不多，崔连准还是在碰触之间摸到了，蕴含满满铁质的液体绽染在两人的指尖、臂间，迅速干涸的黏腻感让两人的贴合变得生涩，崔范奎甚是喜爱这种感触，崔连准却因为他的伤口破裂而更加暴躁，抓着崔范奎的双手压在床头，没有预料过的巴掌落了下来。

"啪！"看着崔范奎吃痛的模样，崔连准才冷静了几分，放下锢住他的手，眼神依旧严肃，"乖乖待着，不许乱动。"，说完就起身走出门外，又在崔范奎还未理解情况时回来，但双手上多了医用棉签和软膏。

"我是不是说別乱动？手，伸过来。"他拉过崔范奎的手，处里著伤口，两人一语不发，不去看衣冠不整的崔连准、和裸著身子的崔范奎，或充斥著整间房内压抑到诡异的气氛，还是挺像他们平时的模样。

今天在伤口上的棉签用力了点，崔范奎却没感到痛，盛著笑意的双眼直直盯着崔连准，看到对面人不耐烦了，却还是在坚持换完药后才做下一步行动。

"別看了。回你房去。"崔连准收起药膏，将棉签随意放在床头边的矮柜上，看了一眼崔范奎，那人却没有回答，甚至没有要动作的意思，只是起身，从崔连准身后爬到了他身前，暖色调的桌灯在他身后渲染著，热温薰得崔范奎肩头泛起微红，鼻尖和眼角上的晕也还未消退，让他整个人看起像个小天使，崔连准放松了紧皱的眉头，想用平时的语气哄他，却在下一秒被堵上了嘴，和方才粗鲁的撕咬不同，崔范奎留下的是轻轻一点、暖和柔软的碰触，对上他的笑眼，崔连准就大概知道自己反常的原因了。太粗俗了，他在心里斥责自己的愚蠢。

"我怕做恶梦，怕哥哥做恶梦。"崔范奎举起手，婆娑著崔连准的唇，语带俏皮。两人的立场在这像是整个调换了，好像他才是总是开朗温柔的人，而崔医生是需要自己安抚的那个小朋友，这么想还挺有意思的，崔范奎的嘴角从刚才就没落下过，披上毯子，一头倒在松软的大枕头上，他只感觉一身轻松，满脑子只有崔医生对自己的爱意，感受着从未拥有过的轻快，这是多幸福的感受。

.

世上其他一切变得不再那么重要，因为他的哥哥终于开始认真地喜欢他了。

C5

**_*我整个人阴暗又潮湿，但他出现了，他用他自己填满了我；他就是我的阳光。_**

.

新学期才刚开始没多久，班上却少了一个人，同学们议论纷纷，正因为话题主角是在班上默默无闻的崔范奎，可惜的是，没有任何人有正确的情报。有人说，他是转到贵族学校了，因为看见过他被高级轿车载来上学的样子；有人说他是被包养了，因为看见过在他身边的崔连准。巧合的是，连和他感情不错的休宁凯也消失了。班主任仓促地带过原因，似乎不想再多做说明，满腔的好奇心无法得到解答，同学们又渐渐被学习拉回重心，这小风波便无人再提及。

天气逐渐回温，枯枝尾端冒出了粉嫩的小花苞，还没开尽，轻轻一摘就会掉落，还未长齐的花瓣零散地在掌心中央，能让他想起从前也同样在他手中碎裂的小鱼。崔范奎坐在餐桌上，嘴边、颈间都沾著鲜奶油，红润的肩头布满了青紫色的咬痕，是崔连准留下的，这是他最近的习惯，总喜欢在他身上留下自己的印记，然后替他上药、並在伤口好之前又会再次添上新的。

"只有我能这么弄你。"崔连准的意思大概是这些，崔范奎回想着他交代着这些话时那严肃的神情和语气，处处都是不容自己拒绝的表现，但比起做作的温柔，崔范奎更喜欢崔医生对他毫不掩饰的霸道、只有他作为兄长、父亲时的约束，才能让崔范奎感受到自己的存在，他正被爱着。

大理石桌面很冰，但融化在上面的鲜奶油却都是热的，它们化成一摊摊的水，在崔范奎身体周围，有些是喷溅到的、有些是经过他肌肤后流下的，他感受著崔连准在他体内的形状、在自己耳边的斥责与命令，在崔范奎听来都是悸动的情话。他的双手正握着自己的东西上下撸动，快感几乎要灭顶，却还没得到准许释放，幸亏的是，他只要红著眼眶求崔连准，他还是会像之前一样心软，冲刺后让两人一起达到高潮。崔医生还是很听他的话，还是看不得他委屈。

"哥哥...唔，我、我快不行了..可以请..嗯啊..请让我去吧..."

细碎的呢喃在崔连准耳边反覆，他喜欢听崔范奎轻声的恳求。他托起他的臀部加快撞击，低头看着他扬起的茎身颤颤落下几滴浊白，埋头在他颈肩留下了咬痕，这是他高潮前的习惯，崔范奎感觉到颈部的疼痛，双手便环紧了崔连准，在几次高速抽插之后，两人总算是结束了今天的激战。他们也习惯在被浸溼的棉被中相拥，但等会儿崔连准还必须去医院完成剩下的工作，两人没有缠绵多久就起身收拾了。

熟悉的白色，熟悉的消毒酒精，依旧熙攘的人群，崔范奎一如往常静默地略过，每当来到这个地方，他记忆深处那块属于妈妈的角落还是会被提起，但他不会再悲伤落泪，因为他也不再是一个人，他有了崔医生，而崔医生也拥有了他。盯着崔连准办公室的那面窗，他正背对着阳光，整个身子背光成了一个剪影，就像电影中的场景，崔范奎起身走到他身边，伸手摸了摸他贴在左边锁骨上的胶布，那是崔范奎留在他身上的唯一一个痕迹，但比起自己身上任何一处的都深，因为它靠近心脏，所以能让崔连准时刻想起他，那人在知道他这个想法后也在他腿根处做了一个，他们彼此在对方身上留下过太多疯狂的印记，却也都引以为傲，毕竟没什么能再比用自己在恋人身体做标记更浪漫的事了，这是倆人心有灵犀的共识。

"这是什么啊，哥哥？"崔范奎在桌角看见一小包药片，上面的学名是看不懂的外文，它拿到崔连准眼前，那人却直接拿过投进一旁的垃圾桶。

"过期的东西，患者要过的，现在不要了。"崔范奎似懂非懂地点点头，随后被拉进了崔连准怀中，看着在他手上的钢笔，墨色的汁液滑顺地在白纸上留下一串串句子，他虽然看不懂，却也懂得自得其乐地欣赏崔连准漂亮的笔迹。

的确是用不著了，崔连准瞥了一眼在桶内的药包，想着崔范奎的病情被自己控制得很好，还没严重到需要药物控制，也或许可以说是崔范奎根本没病，他只是思春期来得晚了，好在遇到了自己，在被休宁凯那小子给带偏之前让自己给遏止了。现在这样的状态才是最好的，崔连准被这个想法填满脑袋，他觉得再正确不过。毕竟有他保护著他，他也顺从著他，两人过於契合的给予及接受，完美到崔连准全然没发觉自己的变化，他没发觉自己变得暴躁；没发觉自己对崔范奎日渐严重的控制欲，脑袋里全是崔范奎，全是他被自己操哭的模样；他对自己调皮的模样，他的笑、他的痛，一切感知都只能是崔连准赋予的，除了他，再也没有別的东西能左右他的孩子。

他们很好，他们彼此相爱，又是如此的相爱。

"哥哥，谢谢你喜欢我。"崔连准想起一天午后，崔范奎说过的话。

他说是因为自己他才不感到孤独，他也喜欢崔连准为自己做的一切，无论是照顾伤口；或是创造新的、只属于他们俩的痕迹；让他可以不用再去学校独自面对人海，让他摆脱休宁凯，唯一遗憾的是他没能让休宁凯知道，他们之间有太多的不适合，他依旧对他的爱意感到愧疚，但再也没有机会说出口，因为他现在离不开崔连准身边了。也或许是天意吧，崔范奎想，给了他们俩一个充满疑惑和遗憾的结局，正好的心塞；却也恰巧的美丽。

玩着崔连准的衣襬，崔范奎的视线又回到了窗外，抱着自己的人不知何时又钻到自己耳边呼气，他被抱到沙发椅上，赤裸的肌肤沾著暖气，他一点都不感觉冷，还肿胀著的后穴再次被进入，生理疼痛逼出的泪水都进了崔连准嘴里，青紫色的印子上又覆上了青紫色、深绯色的抓痕也更深了几寸，滚烫的硬物搅动着柔软的壁肉，他的吻依旧来得热烈又疯狂。木质厚门的另一边，还有两人正不厌其烦地分享著自己、品尝著彼此，感受身心灵都被填满的感觉，疼也疼得甘之如饴。

就像肮脏灰暗的角落，冷清地没有任何人想靠近，曾经的我也是如此，所以你是否知道，你的到来多令我欣喜；你的占有才使我存在，没有人会比我更爱你；就像我知道没有人能比你更珍视我，即便我们距离阳光更远了，仍旧照耀着彼此。

看，有些地方阳光的确射不进来，但你可以。

-

  



End file.
